Helmets provided with communication means are known in the art. The exact communication system may vary from one helmet to another, and may include Bluetooth systems, whether autonomous or operating through a portable communication device, such as a smart phone, or systems employing different wireless communication systems and protocols.
The location of the communication system in the helmet is of paramount importance for ease and safety of operation, for maintenance and for convenience and comfort of the wearer. So far, the art has failed to provide a communication system located in the rear portion of a helmet, which provides a safe and convenient operation. It is an object of the present invention to provide a communication system that is mounted on the rear portion of a helmet, and yet can be easily and conveniently operated by the wearer.
It is another object of the invention to provide a communication system comprising a docking station adapted to receive a unit comprising elements operatable by touch, which can be used by the wearer to operate the communication system.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a communication system that is docked to the rear the helmet while still maintaining ease of operation by the wearer, without the need to reach the back of the helmet with the hand.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the description to follow.